


Convenient

by livva



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dildos, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Grinding, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livva/pseuds/livva
Summary: For best friends Dan and Phil, long term relationships or dating are completely impractical at this stage in their career. Both are happy with being single and living as best friends.
“Dan and Phil can touch or stimulate the other in any way they so desire, to release a little tension every now and again, but on one decided condition: their lips must never touch.” 
Kissing means there’s feelings beyond lust involved. Actual, romantic attraction. And there’s none of that, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first phanfic I ever wrote (it's like a year old now oops) and to this day the only one I've published/ It was my first time writing smut for any fandom but yeah. It's old, it's shit, it's tacky but what more would you expect?

Dan Howell owes Phil the earth and all the stars. 

Eight years ago, Dan would have never believed his current circumstance. Living with his celebrity crush? Surpassing Phil’s follower count on the channel said boy helped him develop? Sharing some of the internet’s most passionate fans with the man he had once obsessed over and who – miraculously – noticed Dan and shared his editing tips with a starstruck emo teenager.

Phil had changed Dan’s life, one video at a time.

In this new life Dan and Phil had created, they had acquired a hefty fanbase of over 8 million members. The two boys, being attractive men with accents, were undoubtedly going to attract a predominantly young and predominantly female fanbase from the very start. Dan loved his Phandom family (Even after seven years, he still hated calling them “fans”, even if that title was true,) for the most part. They all shared a unique sense of humour and a love of sarcasm and wit, which is all Dan could ever want from his viewers. But they’re also so talented. It never fails to amaze him when Dan sees the quality of work come from the teens who devote a phan-sized portion of their lives to draw or write Dan in exciting ways he could only dream of previously.

Although Dan tracks the ‘danisnotonfire’, ‘Dan Howell’ and ‘Dan and Phil’ tumblr tags with the intent of finding nice artwork or comments on his latest works, he cannot scroll past two posts without sighting a mention of ‘Phan.’ It is to only be expected from hormonal teenage girls, that their witnessing of outstandingly platonic interactions, are viewed through heart shaped contact lenses, exaggerating the love or lust they assume resides behind Dan’s or Phil’s expressions. With so many ‘headcanons’ and theories about the sexuality of the “YouTube Powercouple”, it can sometimes get tense or awkward between Dan and his best friend.

It is Dan and Phil’s (admittedly, worst kept) secret that holds the roots for their aforementioned tension. They are not in love with each other as so many people have assumed. No, there are no romantic feelings at all! But, the two aren’t as straight as they would sometimes like to be.

Straight flat-mates have it so much easier, but with Dan being gay and his house mate, business partner and best friend being bisexual, there is a lot of added pressure. Pressure in the “no homo!” sense of the word.

One mustn’t think that with these statements there must be regular discomfort between the men. Both Dan and Phil are wholly comfortable in their sexualities and forever unquestioning in their friendship. Right from the start, there has remained very little romance between the two (if you neglect Dan’s teenage confusion that aroused in 2009). The two boys would never let something as silly and minuscule as the fantasies of a few teenage girls, come in the way of a friendship which has bonded and extended further and further with the more Dan and Phil achieve.

But, on the nights of severe gay frustration, Dan can’t help but wish he and Phil _were_ in love. It would make life so much easier for the both of them. Besides, if millions of Phangirls can see them together, it could work out. And Dan can’t deny they would look awfully adorable together…

But, Phil is almost 30 for Christ’s sake! This is the time of his life when Phil should be finding a long term partner and settling down. Dan can’t help but feel like he’s holding Phil back from reaching his fullest romantic potential. It is difficult for any queer person to find a partner who’s sexuality aligns with their own, but a queer man trying to find another queer man whilst living with a gay man who everyone suspects you’re shagging? That’s just damn near impossible.

After all the good Phil has done for Dan, Dan doesn’t want to hold him back from what he wants.

Of course, both men have dated in the years since they met, but for the two introverted boys, they longed for the opportunity to return to the comfort and familiarity that is their flat and each others company after a long night impressing a near stranger. Dating requires a lot from the pair and, although he has fun on some of the dates, Dan doesn’t believe he urgently needs the company a boyfriend could give him. He already has Phil to watch anime and play Guitar Hero with. He and Phil work together so their living arrangements are suitable and the only other thing Dan can imagine receiving from a potential boyfriend, would be inconvenience.

Whenever Dan thinks to an alternate universe where he does have a long term relationship with a man he loves dearly, the only difference from his current lifestyle is the impractical commute for him to work with Phil (oh, and the one upside, he could kiss a boyfriend).

Although he and Phil (with good reason) are not looking for relationships, on nights of severe gay, sexual frustration they both wish they had somebody to love. That’s where their little agreement comes into the works. Dan and Phil can touch or stimulate the other in any way they so desire, to release a little tension every now and again, but on one mutually decided condition: their lips must never touch.

A kiss on the lips is a sign of romantic affection and is a line that must never be crossed.

Because Dan and Phil aren’t attracted to each other. This is simply a convenient solution to an issue faced by them both.

A Convenient solution.

 

Dan found it amazing that the average time it takes someone to fall asleep is seven minutes. He was never one to fall asleep easily. Dan was lying in bed at 11pm on a Friday night, contemplating the answer to how can one fall asleep in five minutes when there’s so much peace and quiet to fill with pointless thoughts.

It was Dan’s usual nighttime restlessness that taught him to savour nights like tonight. He had had an extremely draining day maneuvering the bustling streets of December’s London. It’s very rare that Dan would feel sleepy the instant his head hits the pillow – especially with the night so young. Dan found it extremely refreshing to be drifting off to sleep so soon and was savouring every moment.

He was in the limbo between sleep and waking within 10 minutes of lying under his covers. He was so exhausted he wasn’t surprised he didn’t notice his flatmate creep into Dan’s room and under the dark tones of Dan’s duvet.

It was a shock when Dan roused from his shallow rest, to be pulled further away from the oblivion he so craved. The icy fingers drawing rings on and around Dan’s bare hipbones woke him entirely from his slumber and Phil wriggled himself closer. There was no need for an explanation from Phil, it was understood that if an intruder enters the bed, they will not leave until matters have been dealt with. And with the way Phil’s prancing fingertips were restricting the space in his boxer shorts, Dan was sure his fatigue could wait to be dealt with.

With Dan’s rush to get to bed quickly, he had forgotten to shut his curtains. If Dan had been woken by the sunlight in the morning he’d have been mad at his past self. But now, with the moon glowing off of his best friend’s pale complexion and alluding piercing icy blue eyes, Phil looks incredibly tempting and Dan is glad he forgot.

Once Dan’s alertness was obvious to Phil, he smirked and pulled himself closer to Dan, so his head was resting on Dan’s shoulder, his breath fanning against the younger man’s neck. Dan’s neck has always been super sensitive, making it a target for playful daytime disruptions but a key component to a very aroused Dan. “You’ve been a very bad boy, Daniel.” Phil whispers against Dan’s throat, causing a lump of pleasure to form beneath Phil’s lips. “Going to sleep early without telling Daddy? You don’t deserve sleep now,” Phil growls, his lips and teeth grazing Dan’s neck and collarbone with every syllable. He knows this drives Dan insane.

With a sudden force, Phil crashes his mouth to Dan’s jaw and neck. He varies his method between light, fluttering, barely-there kisses peppered around the area, and forceful attack of the neck with sucking and biting leaving red marks in a trail down Dan’s neck. With every nip and graze of the teeth, Dan has to make a conscious effort to keep his opinion of Phil’s actions to himself, although he fails himself regularly as gasps and moans escape his mouth. Even an unmistakable moan of “Daddy” leaves Dan in a rush of breath.

The pet name uncovers an unforeseen hunger from the elder boy as he takes a firm grasp of Dan’s cock through his boxer shorts, never loosening the assault on Dan’s neck. Dan had never wanted Phil with such a hunger as he felt at this time and reached his own hand to grind his partner’s further into his shaft. Phil chose this moment to leave a sizable hickey on Dan’s neck and growls deeply on his collarbone causing a great vibration of pleasure through Dan consequently.

Phil replaced his hand with his own boxer-clad groin and supported his weight with a hand either side of Dan’s brown curls, his face hovering inches above Dan’s as he creates friction between their throbbing erections. The heat and lust peeking around Phil’s contact lenses is enough to force Dan’s gaze away as he groans, “Phiiil, daddy,” once more. The emotions spitting and bubbling in the thermal springs of Phil’s eyes are enough to stun Dan into momentary paralysis. Phil continues to grind down on Dan’s dick as his face lowers towards Dan’s. For a fleeting moment, Dan thinks his best friend is about to kiss him and he leans forward, prepared to close the distance. Phil’s lips trace along Dan’s jaw and back to the left of his neck. Of course Phil wasn’t going to kiss him. Phil wouldn’t break their agreement. Kissing on the lips mean there are feelings present, Dan shouldn’t have even been thinking like that.

“Dan baby, be a good boy and get out the lube.” Dan obeys his dominant partner and reaches to his bedside drawer, grasping the bottle of lubricant. When he turns back to his elder he finds he is equipped with a condom and is applying the slick fluid to two fingers. “Open your legs, baby boy,” Phil instructs. Dan keeps his legs tightly sealed, smirking defiantly at the other boy and licking his lips seductively.

“Oh Dan, you’re not disobeying Daddy are you?” Phil crawls towards the younger boy, “disobedient Daniels need to be punished, don’t you agree?” Dan nods his agreement, not daring to speak as this newly emerged possessive Phil holds his hands together while reaching under the bed.

Phil had always been dominant and belittling towards Dan in the bedroom but this kinkiness was unseen from sweet cinnamon roll, Phil Lester. With the moon shining through the curtain gap onto Phil’s bare chest as he slicks lubricant onto his weapon of choice, the black haired man looks incredibly beautiful. Dan doesn’t know what’s wrong with himself today.

“Bend over, precious,” Phil instructs with a sweet tone coming through the intimidating demand. That slip up gives Dan a sight of what he sees in Phil day to day. Sweet and kind and gentle and bossy as hell, but only with Dan. The brunette bends over as instructed and crouches on his bed with his backside at easy access for Phil. The thick purple dildo penetrates the tip of Dan’s anus without the safety of prior stretching, the cool lube soothing the stretching of skin. Inch by inch the silicon works its way in. This is always the worst part, Dan believes, once the full length is in his rear end, the pleasure begins.

That is usually the case but even after Phil thrusting the full length of the dildo 4, 5, 6 times Dan is still whimpering and wincing. Phil, sensing something being wrong, pulled the apparatus from inside of Dan and the relief is instant. Dan feels eternally grateful that Phil has decided to let up his punishment for earlier defiance. Phil reaches one hand to his own throbbing member and one to his partners, rubbing up and down each of them simultaneously.

Phil knows that, as much as Dan likes being bossed around, this is more his speed. Dan is very much a visual kinks sort of guy so the combination of the sensation Phil is inflicting and the sensuality that is watching his elder please himself, sums to a very pleasurable journey towards climax. In the years this deal has been in place between the men, Dan has learnt that Phil gets his kick out of pleasing his partner. He likes to be the one in charge. Hearing Phil’s raw groan when he thrusts his hips towards his best friends hand, brings a certain sensual sensation into Dan’s stomach. It was an incredibly attractive noise and, although Phil had made it before, Dan had never had such a reaction to it.

“I’m so close, Phil,” Dan moans through an exhale and it appears that was the cue Phil was looking for to put his finale into action. He bends Dan’s knees into right angles, feet flat on the bed, and positions himself between them. The two men’s penises create heavenly friction as Phil finds his place hovering over Dan’s body, grinding downwards, matching Dan’s thrusts skyward. As they come closer to climax, Phil bends his elbows lowering his face and torso towards Dan and towards the mattress. Dan figures Phil’s plan is to take them both to the edge and kiss Dan’s neck as they free fall off the edge of their orgasms. To Dan, that sounds like a bloody great idea.

To give Phil an idea of when to commence neck kissing, Dan whispers between shallow breaths, “so close Phil.” To which Phil replied with a smirk as he lowered his face further towards Dan’s neck, never slowing down on the grinding down below. Dan wills himself to bring his eyes down to Phil’s face, only to find Phil’s shocking blue and yellow eyes staring into Dan’s chocolate ones as the brunette absorbs the sight of the piece of art that is Phil Lester. Dan’s so incredibly close to climax, he had no idea why Phil hadn’t commenced the neck kissing. But as he releases his load one second before Phil does, the two of them floating suspended in a cloud of euphoria, Dan realises Phil’s plan. Phil breaks that one simple condition.

After a moment’s hesitation, Dan gives into the soft pressure of Phil’s lips on his own. It understandably felt a little odd, kissing his best friend of seven years. Not bad odd, in fact, Dan couldn’t fathom a world in which any part of this kiss he was sharing with Phil could be bad odd. Everything was perfect. From the pressure and weight of his lips to the gentle hand resting on Dan’s cheek, the boy he has been screwing for over a year now and the best friend Dan has ever had – he is perfect.

Slowly Phil lifts his lips from Dan’s and they linger several seconds before moving to place a brief peck on Dan’s damp forehead. Phil lifts his body up from where he had closed the gap between himself and Dan. Sticky white fluid strung between the bare torsos and Dan realises he had been so intoxicated by Phil’s lips that he didn’t even notice the end of his orgasm.

Brown meets blue as Dan raises his head again. This time, the heat behind Phil’s eyes is softer, less lust-filled but in no way less warming. In this moment, with Phil looking down on Dan, faces three inches apart and heavy breaths mingling, Dan truly believes he has never seen anything more beautiful.

“Dan…” Phil breathes as his fingers find Dan’s curls. “Dan I-” he tries again. “I’m sorry but I think I’m in love with you.”

With those words, time freezes as frosted glass is wiped clear. All those laughs they’ve shared, with each other or at the other’s expense – Dan could never share those moments with anyone else, couldn’t even imagine it. Those bubbles of affection he felt in his stomach whenever Phil tripped over one of his houseplants or when he laughed and his tongue peeks out of the corner of his mouth. Him and Dan share all of the same interests and could sit on the sofa watching anime for hours and hours, sitting in a comfortable science. God, how was Dan so blind?

“I think,” Dan raised his eyes to meet Phil’s nervous glance and tight lipped expression and his heart did somersaults as if to confirm his suspicion. “No. I know that I love you, Phil.”

After Dan’s confession, Phil’s face lit up in the way he does when he sees a dog with it’s head out a car window and Dan is truly dumbstruck at how he didn’t notice years sooner that there is nothing in the galaxy more adorable than that smile. They stare with stupid grins on their faces until Phil starts giggling and as Dan knows, Phil’s laugh is properly contagious. Within seconds they’re both laughing maniacally with the unmistakable heart shaped lenses lodged in their eyes showing no signs of budging. Phil throws himself on the mattress beside Dan and they cling at each other, Phil burying his red giggling face in Dan’s chest.

And that’s how they lie there for another hour, holding one another in a tight cuddle until Phil’s giggles turn to snores and Dan smiles down at the beautiful treasure in his arms, kisses his fluffy hair and heads to his own dreams.

And for the first time ever, Dan’s real life was better than anything his brain could concoct.

____

THE END 

____


End file.
